


A Retainer's Affection

by Fromelette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromelette/pseuds/Fromelette
Summary: Ever since he'd found himself as one of Prince Xander's retainers, Laslow had longed to become close with his Lord's lovely sister, Corrin. Putting his duty before his heart has proved difficult, but with the help of another curious Nohrian noble, he may get his chance to win the fateful princess's heart.





	1. You May Rely on Me

“ _Hyah!!_ ”

The resounding clash of swords rang throughout the courtyard as Corrin and Xander began their morning spar.

Yato meeting Siegfried, sparks flying, and the wind howling around them; It was the same routine each morning, and Laslow had been put in charge of being on watch whilst the two trained together. He couldn’t imagine why Xander insisted on such intense regiments each day, but he wasn’t about to complain.

In fact, it was a lovely opportinuty for him to see the object of his affection: Princess Corrin.

Everything about her captivated him. The way her silver hair flowed so freely behind her with each attack she landed, the piercing gaze of her deep, red eyes, the rise and fall of her chest as she regained her breath…

_Laslow, focus. You have a job to be doing._

With a sigh, he shifted his gaze reluctantly, his cheeks still flushed a light shade of pink.

_Lord Xander would surely have my head if he ever caught me trying to speak with her, he knows me all too well…_

Laslow’s train of though was halted suddenly as he heard Corrin cry out in pain. Xander had charged her, perhaps a big too roughly, and his steed had managed to send her tumbling, knocking the wind out of her.

“Sister! Gods, are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to-“

“Lady Corrin!!”

Xander was abruptly interrupted by his retainer’s shout. Without a second thought, Laslow had run to her aid. He knelt by her side and outstretched his hand.

“Please, allow me to help,”

Corrin was stunned from the impact, but uninjured. Laslow’s sudden show of genuine concern came as a surprise. The princess had never interacted with him outside of his usual banter of rejections and requests for dates over tea. Nevertheless, she placed her hand in his, and he gently helped to hoist her up off the ground.

“Laslow, was it? Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Ah, but it was my pleasure, Lady Corrin,” Laslow said with a bow. Before she pulled away, he planted a small kiss on her gloved hand. “You may rely on me, say the word and I’ll be there.”

Corrin blushed as she finally pulled her hand away. Nohr’s infamous playboy was acting like a gentleman for her. What was this all about?

Before either of them could speak, Xander’s dark voice cut through the short silence.

“That’s enough for today, Corrin. I needn’t push you any harder. Go back to your quarters and rest.”

“Xander, please. I’m alright now, I just needed a moment to-“

“Now.”

His change in tone was sudden. Prince Xander was clearly unimpressed by what he just witnessed. Reluctantly, Corrin dusted herself off, then exited the courtyard, leaving the other two behind.

_Dear gods, what was I thinking?! Being so forward with Lady Corrin in front of Xander…_

Laslow did his best to remain composed as his lord turned to him with a gaze that could strike down the great dragons themselves.

“Laslow.”

“Y-yes, Milord?”

“You are not to pull any more of your ridiculous stunts with my sister. Is that clear?”

Laslow nodded slowly, being careful to hold his tongue. Arguing was the last thing he needed to do.

Xander turned his stallion to exit the courtyard himself but looked down at his retainer one last time before leaving.

“Should I see you flirting profusely with her again, you may consider yourself released from your position. Permanently.”

With the quick crack of his reins, Xander rode back into the cover of the fortress. Laslow watched as he disappeared, still afraid to speak. After breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he sat down on the grassy ground beneath him, feeling the familiar sting of rejection once again.

_Though, technically, Lady Corrin wasn’t the one doing the rejecting. Perhaps, another day…_

Laslow shut his eyes and began to savor the solace and silence of the lush courtyard as he daydreamed. Unbeknownst to him, however, a pair of curious purple eyes was watching from the nearby hedges…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Budding Schemes

_"Oh Laslow, c'mon, hurry up!"_

_Corrin giggled and held her lover's hand tightly as she skipped through the grassy plains around them. The air was fresh, the breeze was light, and Laslow himself could not be happier._

_"Corrin, dearest, you know you can just call me Inigo," he replied playfully, admiring the way her silver hair draped softly over her shoulders. The two of them stopped at a clearing overlooking the most beautiful valley in all of Nohr. The sun was just beginning to set. Laslow took a deep breath. This is it!_

_He got down on one knee, and produced a small red velvet box from his pocket._

_"Lady Corrin... I love you, and only you. Your smile makes life worth living. I promise to keep you safe... And I swear it, I'll stay by you side. Always."_

_He gently took his lady's hand, looking up at her for a response._

"LASLOW!"

A shrill cry abruptly shook him from his daydream; someone was leaning over him as he dozed. He leaned straight up with a start, his forehead suddenly colliding with another's with a resounding 'thunk'. 

"Agh, gods... What on Earth...?"

Laslow rubbed his now aching head as he turned around. Princess Elise was flat on her rear end behind him, small tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes.

"Owwwww... Y'know, that really hurt, Laz!" she whined as she nursed the small bump forming on her forehead, "But I'm sorry, I must've startled you pretty bad." 

"L-Lady Elise, my apologies!" Laslow quickly went over to help her up. He was already on one royal's nerves today, and he could never imagine the consequences he'd face for upsetting the youngest princess as well. 

The pigtailed princess sighed, but had already shaken their little collision off. She always was quick to bounce back. "Ahh, don't sweat it. I was too loud. And it sounded like you were having an awfully nice dream, too!" she said with a sly grin. 

Laslow paused, then a heavy blush spread across his cheeks.  _Was I talking in my sleep?! Gods, how embarassing!_

Elise giggled and gave him a pat on the back. "Laslow, Laslow, Laslow. You're far too obvious! Don't worry though, I saw everything that happened with Xander, and I'm here to help!"

"H-Help? Help me with what?" he was rather surprised at Elise's interest, her eyes were practically overflowing with curiosity. She seemed to be reading him like a book. 

"Uh, your crush on my sister. Duh. I may be the youngest, but I'm not dumb, Laz. I've seen the way you look at her." 

"Not so loud, please..!" Laslow sighed. Did he really look that desperate? Perhaps he should be treating Elise's sudden interest as a godsend. This may be his only chance.

"Heheh. Don't you worry. Your secret's safe with me. You do need to cool it around Xander, though." Elise pondered for a moment, then snapped her fingers, "A-ha! I know! I'll convince Xander to invite all the retainers to dinner tonight, that'd be the perfect chance for you to talk to Corrin!!"

Elise could hardly contain her excitement. Laslow gulped. He wasn't opposed to the idea, but he was rather nervous.

"Lady Elise, if I may-"

Elise quickly hushed him, "Nonsense, Lazzy. I don't need to hear anything more! I'll do all the talking, and you'll know if it worked out, since I'll be the one doing the inviting!" She rubbed her hands together, and with a grin, she began to frolic off back into the castle. 

Laslow watched as she made her way inside. Gods, he could not be more anxious. On one hand, this would be a great chance for him to speak to Lady Corrin, but on the other... He swallowed nervously. Xander's menacing glare from earlier was still burned into the back of his mind. For now, he just had to wait and see if Elise's little scheme would work out.

 


End file.
